Kingdom-Come
by Draizerthegaizer
Summary: This is a dark spin-off of the the Kingdom Hearts series. It takes place in our world, a what if story about what would happen if our world was involved with the events of Kingdom hearts, and the darkness that ensues. It's going to be very graphic, this is not a lighthearted Disney tale, but a tale of tragedy and horror. Darkness after all, has a dark side. (On hold)


Kingdom-Come

"Shrouded in darkness, an eternal slumber."

"A fate worse then death lies within."

"Do you enter..."

"Are you scared?"

"You should be."

"Your heart is not worthy."

Awakening frantically from his sleep, Shade begins clutching at his heart, which was beating much faster then normal. He began looking around, his pupils dilated, searching for voices he had been hearing so often in his dreams. There was no one around, nothing but the silent darkness creeping around in his room.

He tried to lay back down and go back to sleep, but he just couldn't. The voice, it was so familiar, it reminded him of someone he had known long ago, but, for some reason, he just couldn't remember. No matter how hard he tried, it only hurt to think about it, as if the memory had been forcefully wiped from his brain.

"What did it all mean... who was that calling out to me in my dreams? What could it want with me, just why did it choose me? What do I have to do with anything? My heart is not worthy... eternal slumber... shrouded in... darkness."

His vision began to wane, as the darkness surrounded him once more, and back to sleep he went, but this time, his dreams were much more vivid then before.

He saw it, a face, the owner of that tender voice. It was so fuzzy, so unclear, but he saw it, a girl. She looked at him, her eyes shot red with tears and disdain. She was so clearly troubled, so frightened, and worn. Her long blonde hair was singed and dirty, her solemn face covered in lashes and bruises, her body with cuts and blood stains from head to toe.

Just looking at her filled him with grief. "Who are you!" He asked, but she did not respond. "What do you want with me? She only stared, and pointed behind him. He turned around, and saw what could only be described as terror in physical form.

Where he stood, was but a door between worlds, and behind that door, was a world of anguish, and horror. Lava, all around, gushing, and oozing from the cracks on the ground. Tortured souls screams echo in harmony to the awful sound of searing, lashings, and beatings.

Strange creatures roamed in this twisted realm, that were the pitchest of black, darkness itself seems to have taken form. They were committing atrocious acts of torture, burning out the eyes of their victims with searing lava, gnawing on their misshapen, frail bodies, and some would go so far as too rip them apart and dance around in their blood.

The sight of such a world caused Shade to begin to go mad. He curled up and told himself it was all just a dream. The girl put a hand around his shoulder, and he began to feel a strange familiar warmth. "Your heart, is not yet worthy. Someday you will be mine." Her voice begins to get deeper, and more demonic. "Someday... you will embrace the darkness, just... like... her." By the end her voice had completely changed to that of someone possessed, and her eyes and mouth began leaking blood as the door sealed behind him. The room began to fill up, drowning him in the bright red liquid. He couldn't breathe, his senses began to slowly shut down.

"Fate is written, but it is so easily changed."

"Life is given, but can be so easily taken away."

"Have you given up?"

"Are you going to give in to the darkness so easily?"

"Be strong."

"Even in the darkest of hours, there is always the light."

"Follow that light, use it to guide you."

"Even though the right path may sometimes be hidden."

"If you look inside your heart."

"You will find your way."

Shade wakes up on a large circular platform, on the platform are pictures of seven angels, as they appear to be sleeping while floating through the air.

"Do not be fooled by their illusion."

"Step forward."

"Become blessed by the light, and see them for what they truly are.

A bright beacon of light appears in the middle of the platform, it is warm, and alluring, Shade becomes entranced with its beauty, and walks inside. It made him feel happy, an emotion he hadn't felt in quite some time. It reminded him of all the wonderful things he and his mother used to do before she passed away.

The light began pouring into his body, mind, and soul. It made him feel strong, like he was able to overcome any challenge, as if someone was was watching him, someone who always had his back.

The gentle, angels that were once asleep had awoken, and they began to scream as they were deformed and turned into monstrous looking demons. Each one taking on a theme, the seven deadly sins.

"Now you see them."

"The seven guardians of sin."

"They seek to challenge you."

"But do not be afraid."

"As long as your heart stays pure."

"You will always be protected by the light."

"Now, prepare yourself."

"They come."

"Out of every seeping pore of the shadows."

"Take up arms."

"Defend yourself."

"The answers you seek will come in time."

"For now, you must... survive."

A strange, shadowy blob begins to take shape upon the platform. It begins squirming, and hissing as it grows human like appendages, until it finally becomes whole. Staring back at shade was none other then himself, a shadowy, disfigured version with soulless eyes that just seem to suck you in like a black hole.

It begins walking towards Shade, slowly, menacingly. Shade falls on his back, and tries to squirm away as he is overcome with terror, and fear. The shadowy figure smirks as he creeps closer, and closer, ever drawing near.

"What is this? What nightmare has befallen me? Why doesn't any of this make any sense!"

Closer, closer, closer, his shadow, and the entities merged. It begins cackling madly, the taste for blood freshly looming on its mind. It's hand takes the form of a sharp, serrated blade, as he raises it, ready to cut a deadly blow.

"No! Stay away! Don't come any closer... please!"

Shade covers his face with his hands, in a desperate, but futile attempt to guard himself from the blade.

The shadow swing its blade, mighty, and fast. With such speed it was nearly a blur, but Shades hands glow a bright, yellow light, and within that light, a large, silvery blade that was in the shape of a key appeared.

"The key of all keys, the key that unlocks the door to the heart itself"

"A weapon that all darkness fears."

"It has chosen you"

"Become one with your very being."

"Is it a curse?"

"Or a blessing?"

"What is this?" Shade said in disbelief. "It's so warm... just touching it fills me with this, unbelievable power. But, were did it come from?"

The shadow looks down at the blade as his arm begins to sear from the touch. It leaps back with unfathomable strength, and begins shrieking uncontrollably. Shade gets up, and looks at his new blade, confused, yet impressed with how light it is.

The shadow charges towards Shade with the intent on impaling him through the heart, but the Key-blade acts on its own, and guards his blow once again. The shadows Blade-like hand snaps like a twig, and it squeals in pain as a dark liquid gushes out of the freshly made wound.

Without any sense of control, Shade swings his blade, and slices the creature as it was rapt in agony, splitting it right in half. More of the dark liquid gushes out of its disembodied corpse, until it turns to mush, and fades back into the darkness.


End file.
